neonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
Here we will put quotes quoted by our wonderful members of NeoN :D They can be funny, serious, weird, or even stupid. Anything works :3 Rebeks:" I'm smexy " Grace: " YOLO!! " TouhouKing: " I don't know if I should take my shirt off or not because snw will want to look at my abs " Beastdude: " i died ._. " xXsnwdropp: " I love Yaoi " Hitomi10: " lalala " Touhouking: "Kooii" Hitomi10: "Kooii' Darksky13: "I love yuri and yaoi is gross" xXsnwdropp: "Ties you to a tree" Hitomi: "Onii-san is adorable TouhouKing: "NO IM SMEXY ;) " Beastdude: "Im your chicken" Jesst7: "what you say" Rebek: "Im the smexyer one" Touhouking: " YURI RULES... YAOI SUCKS..." Beastdude: "σ_σ not cool" xXsnwdropp: "SHUT UP TOTO" TouhouKing: "I'll kill you" Darksky13: "KIll" Darksky13: "Die" Hitomi10: "I made daddy proud ~Music~(sun shine)" badbob159: "im a barbie" xxfoxface: "POPTARTS:" Darksky13: "i want poptarts or ill die" xxfoxface and Darksky13: "Poptarts make you high..." xxfoxface: "RAINBOW!!!!!" Hitomi10: "Fvck" Darksky13: "stop cursing or ill kick you out" Hitomi10: "your wouldn't dare" TouhouKing: "but i would" Hitomi10: "but you aren't the guild leader :3" xXsnwdropp: "im snws sister" Darksky13: "I ate to much sugar" xXsnwdropp: kooii my butt [[Category:Dodododo[[-TURTLEZ/Siras- DarkWind]]]] Category:NeoN Category:Quotes Category:Hi Category:Stuff Category:TWOM Category:Members Category:rainbow Category:quotey Category:kooii Category:Hello Category:KKOOOOOIIII Category:you wanna fight me litttalll girrrll Category:my butt Category:diaper Category:beastypoo Category:Page Category:i smell a s Category:bleh Category::3 Category:charlie bit my finger Category:smexy Category:lalapie Category:YOU WANNA FIGHT ME DARKWIND Category:ALRIGHT THEN LETS CAT FIGHT Category:GET IT?? GRT MAH JOKE?? Category:MOMMY I MADE A BOOMBOOM Category:SORRY TOTO HONEY ILL CLEAN UR DIAPEY Category:WTF Category:IMA GET U Category:Woot~ Category:THANK YOU MOMMY Category:XP Category:>:D Category:PEACE MAN PEACE!!!!! Category:SNAPE SNAPE SEVARUS SNAPE DUMBLEDORE Category:peace in DA WORLD Category:WOOT WOOT Category:SPAMMIN XP Category:DUM,BLEDORE NOW DIE Category:LALLAALLALALA Category:SHALALALA~ Category:LALALALALALLA Category:YOU SMELL LIKE PANTYHOSES Category:CANT GET U OUTTA MEH HEAD MAN Category:YOU WANNA FIGHT LITTALLLL GIRLLLL Category:IM SO SMEXY U DIE Category:STARSHIPS R MEANT TO FLLLLYYYYY Category:TOUCH DA SKY MAN Category:IM THE SMEXIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD Category:zzzzzzzzzz Category:STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO KICK UR BUTT Category:HELL YEAH Category:LLLLAAAAMMMAAAA Category:R ther too many cats? 0.0 Category:LAMA Category:SIRAS Category:LANOS Category:YOU EAT CATS U CATSON EATER Category:FTW PPL Category:LETS KICK SOME BUT! Category:Hehe Category:DUMB azzzzzzzzz Category:U DIE AND US PELLED LLAMA WRONG U LLAMA U SMELL LIKE A DONKEY MONKEY LLAMA BUTT AND TOTO WILL STARE AT IT Category:.... Category:DIE INA HOLE Category:I WEIGH 110 POUNDS I THINK CUZ YESTERDAY I HAD MCDONALDS -SLAPS MAH SMEXY THIGHS- Category:CRY TO UR MOMMY Category:I WIN HAHAHAHA Category:IF UR WONDERING WHO I AM, I AM A WINNER!!! BOOM BOOM LOOK AT MY GUNS -shows biceps- Category:MY BICEPS LOOK LIKE LLAMAS SMEXY LLAMAS I ROCK Category:PIES R TAKING OVA DA WORLD Category:HIDE YO CHILDREN HIDE YO WIFE Category:ILL KILL U WITH A KNIFE Category:STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO KIIIICKKK UR BUTT Category:YOU LOSE I WIN LETS CELEBRATE WITH PIES Category:WHAT KIND OF PIES MOMMY? Category:BANANA Category:CHERRY Category:BLUEBERRY Category:LEMON Category:BOSTON CREAM Category:CHOCOLATE Category:COCONUT Category:STRAWBERRY Category:STARBERRIEZ!!!!!!! Category:SPAGHETTI Category:o.o Spaghetti pies mommy? Category:Yes toto honey Category:LALALLALALALA Category:IF I EAT SPAGHETTI PIES MOMMY I WILL EXPLODE!!! Category:BUT YOU WILL EXPLODE HAPPY WITH YUMMY FOOD IN YOUR TUMMY SO ITS ALL GOOD Category:OKAY MOMMY Category:HEY SONNY TOTO WANNA GO TO THE PARK Category:YES DADDY CAN IMOUTO COME Category:YES SONNY TOTO LETS GO HITOMI AND TOTO GO IN THE CAR NOW Category:-toto and hitomi go in the car- Category:DADDY BEASTDUDE ARE WE THERE YET???? Category:ARE WE THERE YET????? Category:ARE WE THERE YET???!?!!?!?!?! Category:CALM YOUR BUTTS CHILDREN WE ARE ALMOST THERE Category:I CANT CALL MY BUTTS I THINK I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM Category:USE THE BATROOM WHEN WE GET THERE TOTO!!! Category:-toto farts- Oopsie Category:NOOO -beastdude facepalms- GOOD WERE HERE NOW GET OUTTA THE CAR U FARTING BUMS Category:(hitomi) HEY I DIDNT FART!!!! Category:OKAY THE BATHROOMS ARE OVER THERE GO USE THEM -sits down and reads the neon news- Category:-toto and hitomi come out after 10 minutes- HEHEHEE Category:GOD WAT TOOK U TWO SO LONG IN THERE?! Category:Sowwie daddy x3 had to go boomboom Category:(hitomi) i accidentally went in the boys bathrooma and toto stunk up the place!! Category:Toto honey please dont eat all your beans next time, i promise we eont have that for dinner again. Category:NO I LIKE MAKING FARTING SONGS!!! Category:Sigh, go play on the playground kids. Category:OKAY DADDY Imouto look at the swings!! Category:-they run to the swings- LET ME PUSH YOU IMOUTO Category:NO LET ME PUSH YOU ONII-SAN!! Category:IM STRONGER!!! Category:FINE ONII-SAN!! -sits on swing And toto pushes her so hard she goes in a loop de loop- (toto) giggles Category:-hitomi jumps off swing- Category:Sowwie imouto x3 Category:NOT FUNNY!!! -slaps onii-san a hundred and one times- Category:Ow! -touches face where red marks are- why me? Category:OKAY KIDS YOU READY TO GO woah toto why is your face so red? did you meet a hot girl? Category:No daddy imouto--- Category:(hitomi) IMOUTO COMPLIMENTED HIM SO MUCH HE STARTED BLUSHING Category:No!!!! SHE SLAPPED ME DADDY Category:Okay kids lets go home no more figting. and when we get home leave me alone and go bother mommy (snw) Category:OKAY -they get home and start running to snws room- Category:What do u want kids? Category:Me hungwy!! (toto and hitomi rub their tummies- Category:Here are some gummy bears -gives them a box- now let mommy rest i have a baby in my tummy Category:Imouto do you think we will have another bruber or sissy? Category:(hitomi) I hope its a sissy! I hate being around boys everyday Category:Heyy! -toto frowns- I got you an ipod with all BVB songs on it for your birthday!! For ur next birthday ill give ya a bag of dog poop!! Category:Sowwy onii-san -hugs toto- Category:Its ok imouto! Category:(hitomi) goes to room and logs on wiki chat- Category:xXsnwdropp: Wb hitomi! Category:Darksky13: wb hitomi!!!!! Category:badbob159: wb hit Category:Hitomi10: ty .-. Category:~ Aropruett has joined the chat. ~ Category:Hitomi10: hi onii-san! Category:Darksky13 wb hi :3 Category:xXsnwdropp: wb toto!! Category:badbob159: hey toto ur sis thinks im gay Category:Aropruett: imouto -.- come to my room right now Category:Hitomi10: NO! Category:-toto walks into hitomis room, picks her up and carries her to his room, sets her on the bed- Imouto, why are u calling him gay?! Category:Because of him and daddy! Category:What?! They are just friends Category:Thats what you think Category:-.- How is your wiggly tooth? Category:I cant pull it out! Category:Pull it out slowly Category:Thats what she said. LMAO Category:imouto -.- go to ur room no chatting for u Category:THE END!!